deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 3 Weapons
Weapons are categorized into three different sections: Pre-Built Weapons, Blueprints, and Parts. The two weapons you start out with in-game (Plasma Cutter and SMG) as well as any Pre-Order/Special Edition weapons that are found pre-assembled in your safe are considered "Pre-Built Weapons." Blueprints consist of the design schematics found around the world of Dead Space 3 -- blueprints do not come pre-assembled, you must have the correct materials and construct them yourself. Parts are all the components that make up a craftable weapon in Dead Space 3. Clean-up required, but do NOT remove explanation! Pre-Built Despite being "pre-built", these weapons are still made up of the same components and can be dismantled for parts or altered as you see fit. *Submachine Gun *Plasma Cutter *Evangelizer * *Negotiator * *EG-900 SMG * *Tesla Enervator * *Planet Cracker * *AL-9 Clearcutter * *SMP-90 Sharpshooter * *Aegis VII Survivalist * *Skewer * *Broadbow Arc Cutter * *Rapido CAW-4b * * These weapons are only available as DLC or as a Bonus. See Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3 Blueprints Blueprints do the assembly work for you, but do not add anything you can't make using the manual assembly interface. A blueprint will use any matching parts that you already have before producing new parts using resources. If you have some parts, but not all, it will use the parts you have and then use resources to make the rest. Parts already being used by weapons in your safe will not be used, so if you want to use those you should either disassemble those weapons first or just modify the weapon manually. *Basic Line Gun *Force Gun *Pulse Rifle *Shotgun *Pitch Black 392 *Intimid8r *Medic Support Handgun *Mjolnir *Shootbanger *... and Tubes *Sweep the Leg *Ship Repair Tool *Slam Chop *Disemboweler *Tre Pound Seven *Desperation *Infected Dissolver *Identify and Destroy *Shocker *Codecow *Bolas Gun *Flamethrower *Heavy Metal Thunder *Seeker Rifle Parts Frames Depending on which type of frame, you can use different parts. There are two basic types of frames, Compact and Heavy. There is a Standard and an Elite version of each, as well as unique variants. The Standard version starts with half as many upgrade circuits. However, additional circuits can be unlocked using Tungsten, up to the same number as an Elite Frame. If all upgrade circuits are unlocked, the total Tungsten cost is the same between Standard and Elite frames. However, you save on Semiconductor and Scrap Metal if you use an Elite Frame to start out with. Also, if you unlock upgrade circuits on an Standard Frame and then dismantle the weapon, it remembers that those slots are unlocked the next time you use it. However, the name remains "Standard Frame" so it might be hard to tell which one it is. Somewhat illogically, even with all 8 upgrade circuits unlocked, the name still does not change to "Elite". *Compact Standard Frame *Compact Elite Frame *Heavy Standard Frame *Heavy Elite Frame *Weller's Compact Frame: A compact, upper tool-only frame with built in upgrades. (+RLD) *Hammond's Heavy Frame: A heavy, upper tool-only frame with built in upgrades. (+CLP) **The increased ammo capacity of this frame can be especially useful for fully automatic weapons such as the Assault Rifle, Pulse Rifle, and Bullpup Rifle, as well as any of the Pneumatic Torch weapons. *Probe Frame: A custom SCAF tool frame specifically designed to support the Nexus Probe *EarthGov Compact Frame *S.C.A.F Heavy Frame * This is a mission item, and once dismantled can not be used. Attachments Tools & Tips Weapon Tips require a "Tool." Tips determine the functionality of the resulting weapon. Higher Mark Two (Mk. II) versions become available upon winning the game (more details on this to come...) and Mk. V versions can be obtained by purchasing resource packs. Mk. II versions have a silver/chrome finish. Mk. V versions have a gold finish. These improved versions provide varying benefits such as a faster rate of fire, a larger ammo capacity, or increased damage, depending on the weapon. Reports from players so far are that Mk. II and Mk. V parts are identical apart from the color. Applying a Mk. II tool tip to a weapon will result in "Mk. II Overclocked" being added to its name. For example: 'Bullpup Rifle' becomes 'Mk. II Overclocked Bullpup Rifle', upon addition of a Mk. II tool tip. The following are for Military Engine and Plasma Core only, and more will be added in the future. * These weapon tools and/or tips are only available as DLC or as a Bonus. See Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3 Modules Modules are tools that only work in the lower tool slot and only when specific weapons are in the upper tool slot. Upgrade Circuits All of the following can have any one or two combined resulting in a value of -1 to +2 upgrade, with +3 being the maximum when they are unlocked in the game as well as a +1 option for all. *Reload *Rate of Fire *Damage *Clip Dead Space 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapon parts